unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberton (PEI)
|-|Unturned 3= Alberton is a town in PEI in Unturned. Features Alberton consists of five houses, a post office, a cafe, a pizzeria, a clothes store, a bank, a practitioner, and a laundromat. A shipping yard can be found at the end of the street, housing a cargo ship named "S.S. Haven". Places of Interest *'Shipping Yard' **Spawns construction-grade items such as Saws, Sledgehammers, and other helpful items for repairing and crafting. *'Practitioner' **Spawns rare medical-grade items such as Painkillers and Dressings. *'Laundromat' **Spawns civilian-grade clothing items such as Parkas and s, useful for making Rags. *'Bank' **Spawns Ranger-Grade items such as Ranger Suppressors and Red Kobra Sights. *'Houses' **Spawn civillian-grade items. Loot Trivia: *It is a very populated area for its size. An explanation is possibly that the S.S. Haven had the infected on it when it docked. |-|Classic= Alberton is a civilian location in Prince Edward Island (PEI). It is a fairly large town which is located near the Confederation Bridge, Burywood, and St. Peter's Island. Types of Buildings Like Charlottetown, Alberton has a variety of buildings of different types, containing more houses than shops. Here is a list of buildings found in the town: Civilian Buildings Alberton has 6 houses in total which spawn regular civilian loot. It also spawns clothing in cupboards and food in fridges or on ovens. There are also two unique buildings which only spawns cloth and a variety of clothing; the laundry and the clothing shop. Botanist Shop The botanist shop in Alberton is the only place where you can acquire fertilizers without the need for crafting and one of the four places to get seeds. As said above, it spawns a variety of seeds and has a rare chance of spawning fertilizers. Food Buildings There are three food buildings: the Café, the Pizza store, and the cargo rooms in the S.S. Haven. The Cafe and Pizza store are close together and both spawn a variety of food and drinks, making it useful to reduce your hunger and thirst bar. They also spawn uncommon melee weapons and clothing. The cargo rooms in the S.S. Haven are located in the large white building at the farthest end of the ship on the bottom floor. These rooms spawn food, drinks, and seeds as well as occasional weapons, construction items, and clothing. Pharmacy A pharmacy can be found near the dock. Like Charlottetown's pharmacy, it spawns a variety of medical items and such as the Rag, Vaccine and Painkillers. S.S. Haven See S.S. Haven Trivia *There's an advertisement board at the end of Alberton, saying "BANANAS $44.99". The high price of bananas is in reference to the current banana shortage in the world due to Tropical Race 4, aka Panama Disease. * The player can walk through the shelves of the news stand near the bank. * In Version 2.0.3, a pharmacy was added next to the bank, plus a cargo ship named S.S Haven. * Is the only location with a bank, a pizza store, a clothing shop, a cafe shop, and a botanist shop. * A starter farm can be made here, although bigger farms will need Greenhouse Foundations and Greenhouse Platforms. *If a player is trying to bypass Alberton, it is wise to go through the hills, but be wary of a small number of zombies hiding behind trees. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Alberton - Bank.png|Bank. Alberton - beige house.png|Beige house. Alberton - brown house.png|Brown house. Alberton - brown mansion.png|Brown mansion. Alberton - Cafe.png|Cafe. Alberton - Clothes.png|Clothes. Alberton - green house.png|Green house. Alberton - Laundromat.png|Laundromat. Alberton - Pizza.png|Pizza. Alberton - Post.png|Post beside a post. Alberton - Practitioner.png|Practitioner. Alberton - red house.png|Red house. Classic: 2014-09-21 00002.jpg|View of Alberton, dock and S.S Haven's front side from the top floor of the ship Category:Locations